


for eternity, always

by jihahwang



Category: The Haunting of Bly Manor (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:12:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27860569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihahwang/pseuds/jihahwang
Summary: this is something that I wrote under 30 minutes.so, I don't think it is any good but I tried and it is my very first writing for dani and jamie (I am very nervous to post it).nonetheless, hope you guys will enjoy reading this very short one-shot.
Relationships: Dani Clayton & Jamie, Dani Clayton/Jamie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	for eternity, always

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that I wrote under 30 minutes. 
> 
> so, I don't think it is any good but I tried and it is my very first writing for dani and jamie (I am very nervous to post it).
> 
> nonetheless, hope you guys will enjoy reading this very short one-shot.

* * *

She always remembered.

Jamie _always_ did.

The way the blonde long locks of Dani’s fluttering along with the lake’s water—taunting Jamie to have her fingers curling up into the ends of her hair, as the said woman laid unmoved at the bottom of the lake against the huge boulder of rock. Her eyes were dull and lacked any emotions behind them, but Jamie remembered the warmth and love that used to fill those beautiful eyes, the ones that she always got lost within the depth of wonderfulness and endless passion.

Jamie remembered.

The black dress adorning the beautiful figure of Dani Clayton remained alive in the back of her mind to this day and always tucked her away into one of her memories of when she was in Dani’s bedroom, and tried her best in assuring the latter that it was all right for her to stay behind instead of becoming her date to Owen’s mum funeral. Different style it was than the one Dani wore way back then but it kept bringing her back to that memory, a much preferable one.

Jamie remembered.

She remembered the way both her arms stretched out as her hands, with all her efforts, reached out and screaming out the words, those bloody words, to the point of her lungs filling up with the murky water of the lake. Of course, Dani was Dani. She was _never_ selfish. She could never be selfish even for once, for fuck’s sake, she could not. Dani would not drag her along with her so that she could continue her promise of keeping the woman that she loved and adored accompanied.

_God_ , she remembered.

The way the gold band of the ring, the promised ring that Dani gifted her, shining brightly yet so dull as Jamie stared down while toying it around her ring finger and hot tears streaming down her cold cheeks as she sat down by the edge of the lake. She remembered the emotional turmoil deep within her and wanting to be burst out at once, yet she could only weep her eyes out. The sadness, anguish, anger, and emptiness stirring up wildly inside and the only thing that she could say after hours of sitting down by the lake, that her clothing begun to dry under the chilly weather and coldness seeping through and into her bones, was, “I’ll keep you company, Poppins. Always. I love you.”

She remembered it all as she waited for her lover to return and not even once did she complain of getting tired and bored of waiting. It was all worthy for her. Dani was and _is_ the love of her life for eternity, and she will continue loving her until death takes her away—though she knows that even death will not stop her from passionately loving Dani Clayton. Not even death.

* * *


End file.
